Captured Treasures
by Hotaru7
Summary: REPOST. {Chapter 4 up} Duo and Quatre are thieves and they've robbed every place in town. Now they're going for the biggest, wealthiest, place, the lords house of Trowa and Heero. What happens when they get captured? 1plus2, some 3plus4
1. CT I

Ok. This is a re-post. I had this story up earlier but for reasons I had taken it down. I believe that the chapters will remain the same except maybe for one. I revised this again and cleaned it up a bit. 

Pairings: 1+2, some 3+4 and maybe some 13+6 

The setting is in Egypt in a not real time period...whenever that is. 

"…" dialogue 

_ italics _ thinking 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing so don't sue

* * *

Captured Treasures I- 

** --Flashback-- **

"Hurry up C'mon " A young boy whose long brown hair was enclosed in a braid screamed back at his blond haired companion. 

"Keep going," panted the youth, "I won't fall too far behind so don't look back, just keep going " 

"Over here Quick " The blond turned and followed his friend into an alleyway. They huddled together as close to the wall as they could. Their chasers ran right by them and through the crowded streets, eliciting curses here and there. 

"Whew That was close " Exclaimed the brown haired boy, breathing heavily. 

"Yeah, I'll say," replied the blond as he paused to catch his breath, "but what are we going to do now?" 

** --End Flashback-- **

It had been a couple of years since that day. We find our two friends living comfortably in an apartment surrounded by beautiful furniture, paintings and artifacts. Gems adorned many of the items. They were free from slavery at last. Everything was, of course, the fruit of hard labor. Hard labor, that is, in stealing, for both boys were now thieves. They had settled in a city many miles from the town in which they had been slaves and were enjoying stripping the local merchants of their gold and riches. To the people who casually noticed them on the streets, who were very few, they just seemed like ordinary boys who were sons of some well off families in one of the larger neighboring cities. There were plenty like them roaming the streets. Nobody suspected a thing. They had never even been close to being caught. The perfect couple, they used stealth and skill to snatch even the most heavily guarded treasures. 

"Hey Quatre " yelled the boy with the long braid, "have you seen that necklace with the amethyst pendent on it which we stole yesterday?" 

"Wait a sec, Duo," replied the blond as he rummaged in a large gray sack, "yep, I found it." He walked over to the bedroom and handed Duo the necklace. 

"Thanks a bunch " 

"No problem." Soon after the exchange Duo had completed his usual preparations for the day. He had adorned the necklace because it was pretty and accentuated his eyes, but it was not lavish enough to elicit suspicion as they were only going to stroll around the town, yet he still made sure that it was half hidden, only to be seen by those who made an effort to look at him. Quatre was already finished preparing. 

"Alright then let's go now that your finished." Duo nodded in agreement and they stepped outside into the scorching Egyptian sun in search for a place to eat. 

--- 

"You know those thieves are still out there on the loose," stated a brown haired boy with a unibang, his emerald green eyes turning on his childhood friend. 

"Yes," replied another youth with messy chocolate-colored hair, "and there is nothing we can do about it. We have already had the town searched over an over again and nothing has come up." 

"I'm surprised they haven't robbed us yet considering that they have already robbed almost all, if not all the merchants in this city." 

"I suppose our time will come," was all the boy had as answer. "Hopefully we will be ready," he added as an after thought. 

A knock sounded at the door and Heero answered by opening the door. 

"Masters Trowa and Heero," implored a servant stepping into the room, "masters Zechs and Treize request your presence for lunch." 

"Please tell them that we will join them shortly," replied Heero. 

--- 

"Mmmm...that was good," Duo said satisfyingly as they walked through the bustling streets of the city. 

"I agree," Quatre responded. 

"You know what tonight is," Duo said as he closed the door to their apartment. 

"Yeah," Quatre said thoughtfully, "do we have everything ready?" 

"So far I can't think of anything that we've forgotten." 

"Well then all we can do is wait for tonight," Quatre said as he looked at the clock which read 2:30 PM. 

--- 

"You know that those thieves could pay a visit to us any night soon," a man with platinum hair stated as the last plates of dinner were cleared up by the servants. 

"Zechs, like I told Trowa they only thing we can do is wait until they do and catch them." 

"He's right you know," added the man named Treize, "our security system is the best one in this city not to mention it is extremely hard to get up to the main part of the house because it's near a cliff face." Zechs pouted at his lover's disapproval of his statement. 

"Well, we'll excuse ourselves. Trowa and I are planning on playing some tennis. Do you want to come play? We can play doubles then." 

"Sure, come on Zechs." Zechs pouted again as he clearly hoped Treize would do something else with him in the afternoon. Treize saw this, smiled, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. 

"Don't worry," he whispered into Zech's ear, "just wait until later." Zechs smiled and they walked towards the mansion to change into appropriate clothing for tennis. 

--- 

The summer crickets chirped as they quietly stepped out onto the now empty street. 

"You ready Quat?" Duo whispered to his companion. 

"Yeah," replied Quatre matching Duo's voice. 

"Okay, let's go." They softly padded through the streets quiet as mice. When they climbed the hill on which the mansion sat, they were faced with a choice. 

"Well, we can go either on the road, which has a lot of security, or we can climb the cliff face which we don't know the security situation." Duo fingered his braid for a second and then said, "We'll take the road up, it has more security, but it is flatter and safer." 

"I agree. Let's go." They silently snaked there way up to the huge iron gate. Duo and Quatre easily scaled it and landed soundlessly on the other side. A beautiful lawn was before them, trimmed and weeded to perfection. A stunning milky quartz path led up to the expansive oak door inlaid with gold. Quatre halted and told Duo to stop. "What's up Quat?" He whispered. 

"There are motion sensors all over the path and lawn up to the door." 

"Well, nobody said we had to use the front door." They climbed up the wall surrounding the mansion and ran on top of it while avoiding magical sensors and cameras. They ran around back and came to the slave quarters. There was a crude window near ground level. Duo and Quatre made their way in through the window soundlessly. They found themselves in a small room with stairs leading upwards. Both Quatre and Duo shuddered, the room bringing back memories from when they were slaves. They slowly made their way upstairs, taking precaution not to wake any of the sleeping slaves. 

Once upstairs they wandered around with stealth, avoiding large amounts of security. They soon found themselves in a lavishly decorated room. They split up and started grabbing anything valuable they could get their hands on without tripping any alarm systems. These objects weren't extraordinarily beautiful, but would sell for quite a lot on the black market. Duo and Quatre met up and continued upstairs grabbing anything and everything they could see. As they continued up the security got stronger and the items got more expensive. Their load was heavier now, and the going was slower. 

They finally reached one of the top floors. The security was ridiculously high here, sensors, cameras, sound detectors and many other protection systems were used liberally. Also, now Duo and Quatre had to be very quite because there were bedrooms down the entire length of the hall they were in. Towards the end of the hall there was a room which most likely had a jackpot of expensive gems and artifacts. Quatre and Duo made their way stealthily down the hall almost triggering some of the alarms. After picking the lock to the room, they paused in shock as the door opened. Gems littered the place, hanging from the drapes, lamps and chandeliers. Glass cases enclosed gems that would sell for millions. Diamonds, sapphires, rubies, emeralds, topaz, it was all there, itching to be stolen. 

"Damn, we should have come here in the first place," Duo whispered. 

He made a start but Quatre held an arm in front of him and motioned him to look down. There were lasers crisscrossing the floor and after spraying some of the liquid in a can, which Quatre pulled out of his bag, many more were revealed. It was not impossible, but one false move would be the end of everything. In fact Quatre was curious as to why it was so easy, after all this was a room full of priceless treasures. Quatre just shrugged the thought off as he neared the first gem lying on a table in a cast. Just as his slender fingers were about to pick it up, an alarm blared. He looked at Duo who was also in the same predicament. They stared for a second and then both grabbed some gems and made a mad dash to the door. They could hear people getting up and running. They were down the second staircase when the saw guards running up towards them. Sliding down the banister of the staircase, they managed to knock out some of the guards as they continued their mad dash. 

"Screw the stuff just go " Yelled a frantic Duo. 

Darting across the lawn they were almost to the gate, closely followed by all they guards they had avoided and not knocked out, when both were hit by something heavy in the head and felt the sweet warm darkness swimming around them as they slipped out of consciousness. 

--- 

** The following morning... **

"Sirs, we have caught the thieves." A servant informed Trowa and Heero who just finished eating breakfast. 

"Shall we go tell Treize and Zechs?" Trowa implored. 

"I think they are busy right now, if you know what I mean." Heero replied, amused. 

"Alright. Let's go." They followed the servant to the lower chambers. There a cell was unlocked and where two boys were supposed to be there were none. There was only a guard who had been knocked out. 

"Where are they?" The servant questioned the jail master in a panicked voice. Suddenly an alarm fired off. Minutes later guards appeared carrying to boys who were kicking and squirming against there captors. 

"Put them down." Heero commanded to the guards. The boys were set down on the ground and they immediately pulled away from the guards' grasps around them. 

Heero then saw that they were quite young, only about as old as he was. One had sort of spiky, light blond hair while the other had messy brown hair that was tied back in a dirty braid. His eyes were stunning, an unusual color of violet like an amethyst. He just wanted to peer deep inside them, have them look up at him in pleasure, in want, in desire, in lust, anything. They were now regarding him with dislike, yet Heero continued to look into them. He could not wait to see them darken in a haze of passion. He was already getting stiff thinking about it. That beautiful lithe body was not helping either; he just wanted to moan out in desire for it. Duo looked up into the most stunning Prussian blue eyes he had ever seen. They were currently regarding him with a strange look. He felt like he was going to drown in their eternal depths. Quickly, he looked away. Heero saw this and smirked. This was going to be fun. Heero looked over to Trowa who was staring intently into the aquamarine depths of the blond boy's eyes. This amused him even further. He made it a point to ask Trowa later if he was taken by the young boy. 

"Well, you know what the punishment for thieves is," Heero said to the guards, "we will see to them later." Trowa and Heero both walked out and up the stairs. 

Quatre and Duo were dragged into a cell, despite their kicking and yelling, where they were whipped thirty times on their backs. All through it neither of them screamed or did anything, knowing that would be the pleasure of the guards if they did this. They were then turned around so there backs were to the walls and were to be left there to hang for three days before being released and made slaves. Silent tears streamed down their now dirty faces. For quite some time there was only silence and then Duo spoke in a hollow voice. 

"Well, I guess we were caught." He winced in pain as his back rubbed against the wall. Quatre just gave him a sad look before turning away to search the cell. There was only a small slit in the wall to allow light in and the door was made of solid steel. There was no escape possible. It didn't matter though now, from the looks of it they would probably end up becoming slaves of some kind and end up just like they were before. Quatre couldn't stand being a slave again, and he was certain that Duo couldn't either. They had been lucky enough to be house slaves but were still treated terribly, almost being raped in many occasions. It wasn't their backs that were hurt; it was their pride. 

---

* * *

Whoa, ok a step back. I re-did somethings in this chapter. Nothing changed in the plot but it needed some TLC in other areas. The formatting isn't great because my word processor decided to go mental on me. Sorry for the problems earlier. Thanks for being to patient 

Hotaru 


	2. CT II

Captured Treasures II 

Here's part two. No content has been changed so far. I re-formatted this. I hope its easier to read. Thanks to all who reviewed, I'm grateful that you took the time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing so don't sue.

* * *

**Captured Treasures II **

Duo moaned. His head felt like it was going to implode. For some reason his back stung like hell and his stomach rumbled. He got up only to feel the strain of chains against his wrists and ankles. Then he remembered what happened and groaned again, slumping to the floor. He looked at his wrists. They were sore and red from the chains. Quatre chose to awaken now and he turned from his side which he had been sleeping on, to face Duo, wincing as his back touched the rough wall. His eyes were lusterless and tired.

"Hey Q-man what time is it?"

"I have no idea. It must be around midday since the sun seems like it is shining at its zenith."

He referred to the small slit of a window they had in the cell. It was the second day since they had been in this wretched cell. Duo had complained about hunger, but in the end it was futile and both chose to be silent for some time.

"Only one more day, Duo."

"And then what? We're going to be slaves again and there is nothing we can do about it " Tears of helplessness were pouring down his face.

"Duo…"

Quatre sympathetically looked at Duo, "at least we will be working in the same place, at least they aren't going to sell us."

Duo looked up and smiled genuinely, the first time since this whole ordeal had started. Quatre's optimism was really amazing. He sighed heavily.

"You're right, Q-man."

Quatre smiled and got up to stretch as much as he could being chained to the wall. The rest of the day was passed with talkings of the past and bouts of thoughtful silences.

**Day 3 **

Duo and Quatre woke up around midday the following day. A majority of their wounds were healed although many had re-opened because they were left untreated.

Both Duo and Quatre were incredibly hungry, their voices were cracking from a lack of fluid. This wasn't as bad as many other times they had been through, but that was many years ago.

"Quatre, you awake?"

"Yeah."

"We have to get out of here "

"Well in this cell, chained up to the walls, we have no route of escape. Today is our last day in here so maybe after we get out of the cell we can escape somewhere."

"I don't know where we could go, but it is better than this place."

"I agree."

"When they open the door and come and release us..."

"Yeah?"

"...that will be our best chance. They will probably be three guards at best. When we are upstairs, there will be too many people around."

"Yeah...we'll have to make a run for that back door I saw near what was probably the kitchen when we were dragged down here. You know, that small white one."

"Yep. I know what you are talking about."

"So now we can only wait," Quatre sighed.

Duo replied by sighing also. They waited anxiously in silence both hoping that they were strong enough to over power the guards after their fast. The day crawled by slowly, the sun dipping under the horizon ever so reluctantly, so it seemed.

"What about the loot?" queried Duo.

"It's just going to slow us down," with that, the rest of the evening passed in tense silence.

Finally on the breaking point, a click was heard resounding through the bare walls of the forlorn cell. As expected, three guards walked forward, one dangling the keys mockingly.

"So what do we have here?" The first guard said in a mischievous voice, walking slowly towards Quatre.

"Pretty boys, ne?"

Quatre was about to spit on the man with the very little amount of moisture he had in his mouth when said guard reached his hand to touch Quatre's pale face, however, was stopped by the second guard slapping the man's hand down.

"They are to remain untouched, orders of Masters Trowa and Heero."

The guard sneered and turned away knowing that it would be his head if he did something against orders. Both Trowa and Heero were known to be a bit sadistic when it came to certain things. Two of the guards walked forward and released the ankle restraints and then the wrist restraints. On queue Quatre and Duo looked at each other and nodded. Both kicked the guards square on the side of the head. They staggered for a second and then passed out. The other guard stared down at them and then started to run to warn more guards. He never got really far. A long wooden fighting stick came into contact with his head and he passed out on the spot.

"For being starved, I think we did quite well." Quatre said pausing at the guard he had kicked who now had a small trail of blood trickling down from his lip onto the haggard floor.

"Let's go "

Duo said and they continued to the stairs, knocking out the guard at the top of the stairs and throwing him back down into the prison area. Inside the mansion it was dark and in general silent except for the tapestries and curtains fluttering from a window which was carelessly kept open. This was going to be easier than they thought. Creeping as silently as they possibly could they came to a landing with a window.

"Let's see if its open," Duo whispered.

Quatre grabbed the edges and pushed upwards. It did not budge.

"Shoot What now?" Duo looked around fruitlessly for another window.

Looking down, all Quatre could see that it did not really matter if the window was open. There was a sheer drop hundreds of feet down a cliff. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as they thought.

For some reason Duo suddenly had the impression that someone was watching them. He asked Quatre this as quietly as possible. Quatre nodded and looked up scanning the darkened house. Silence. They gave up and continued the search for their escape route.

Stealthily climbing down the stairs they made their way towards the kitchen. After much wandering avoiding various security systems, they made their way towards what seemed to be the kitchen. As expected they found the white door. It led out onto an expansive lawn where at the end there was a forest, dense with vegetation, perfect for hiding. Duo reached for the door, no doubt carelessly, too excited about the chance to escape as not to think that there might be an alarm on it. Feeling the cool brass door knob in his sweaty hand, Duo turned it and pushed the door outward as to open it. As soon as it was opened even a hairs breath open, an alarm resounded throughout the mansion.

Duo and Quatre pushed the door open and started running for their lives. Their feet slammed down on the grass, their hearts pounding.

Coming to the edge of the forest they were about to plunge into it when they were thrown back by a jolt of electricity from a eight foot high electric fence that surrounded the perimeter of the lawn. Freedom was so close yet so far. "I'll hoist you up," Quatre turned to Duo, "at least one of use will be free."

"No way I'm leaving without you Q."

"Come on Duo, this is your last chance " Duo shook his head. Quatre sighed and then smiled.

"So we going down together?"

"Not if those wooden poles have anything to say." Duo replied motioning over to some spare wooden poles probably left over from some training.

Catching on, Quatre followed Duo, grabbing a pole. They stood back just as voices could be heard coming towards them.

"It's now or never," Quatre nodded.

They stood still for a second and then started off in a run. They both made it over the fence easily and started running for the forest. Soon the voices started to fade behind them. They kept going until several hours later at dawn. Extremely tired, they managed to make their way to a small under hang before collapsing out of sheer exhaustion.

Waking up almost a day later, Duo and Quatre struggled to find some food. Being unsuccessful they sat down in the underbrush and discussed what they were going to do.

"Q, what are we going to do?" Duo said weakly, more as a rhetorical question. They had already asked that question for several hours.

**Several days later... **

"..."

"Are you feeling alright Q-man?" Duo slapped himself mentally. Stupid me DUH How can he be feeling alright. I don't know how long we will be able to take this anymore. No food, no shelter, not even any water. "Sorry, don't answer that."

"It's ok." Suddenly, Duo got up and perked his ears up.

"Water."

"Wha?" Quatre was starting to get dizzy.

"Come on "

Duo helped Quatre get up and they started running as fast as they could on the sudden rush of adrenalin. Sure enough, they came upon a small stream. As they bent down to drink they heard a snap and before they knew anything else they were snagged hanging from a tree in a net of electrically charged wire. There was a jolt of light and pain and both Quatre and Duo passed out completely.

* * *

Ok. This was re-done too from before with no plot changes but some TLC in needed areas. Hope you liked it 

Thanks for being patient.

Hotaru


	3. CT III

Captured Treasures III 

OK. Everyone can thank (as you well should) Aymery for kindly enlightening me that my grammar in the preceding chapters need some TLC. Thanks very much

I've decided to make this a more Duo/Heero fic rather than a Quatre/Trowa fic because its just too much to write chapters for both and I don't want to be redundant. I may possible have an interlude or something to that extent. This chapter is mostly the same because I liked it a lot. However, next chapter I will start changing it from the previous post.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters so don't sue cause you aren't getting a penny cause I don't even have half of one.

* * *

**Captured Treasures III- **

Duo felt warm and comfortable. The pillow behind his head was scented with lavender and was incredibly soft. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful room with lavish furniture, carpeted in soft, plush, blue carpet. Only then did he realize his exhaustion, slowly drifting off to sleep thereafter.

A hand was caressing his face. Its fingers traveling over a pale cheek. Duo unconsciously leaned into the warm touch. Heero smirked, for it had been him caressing Duo's cheek. He just couldn't resist. The urge to feel Duo's skin underneath his skin was too much. Heero could not believe his luck in snagging such a treasure. He honestly thought that the notorious thieves would be much older than the two young boys he saw. Duo moaned slightly as he felt the hand waver for a second. This amused Heero even further.

Several hours later Duo awoke with a jolt taking in his surroundings. Then it all came back to him as he felt pain lance through his body where the wires had cut his already bruised and cut flesh and the rumble in his stomach. He was wearing a pair of soft silk, black pants while sitting up in a large four poster bed with black silk sheets. Suddenly, he stiffened feeling fingers massaging the bare skin on his back. The fingers moved to his nape, a very sensitive spot for Duo. Duo stiffened even more and was about to whip around and see who was doing this to him when two strong arms wrapped around him pulling him against a strong, bare, chest, preventing him from seeing whoever was behind him. Duo stiffened and protested, but then a soft voice whispered in his ear,

"Shhh. Just relax." Duo felt someone nibble on his ear before the hands started kneading his back and stomach in deliberately soothing motions. Duo felt his eyelids slowly drooping. Heero watched as the braided boy fell back into sleep. He felt the way Duo reacted under his touch and was satisfied. This would be fun.

About half and hour later Duo finally awoke, feeling partly refreshed and except for the hunger in his stomach and the cuts all over his body, generally comfortable. Only then did he notice that a pair of very strong arms were snaked across his chest. He looked up and saw a pair of cobalt blue eyes regarding him. Then he remembered the boy who he had met several days ago. Duo felt himself harden immediately. Heero's hands were tracing patterns around his chest, leaving trails of liquid heat.

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" Duo asked looking up at Heero.

"My name is Heero Yuy, and you're my slave," Heero stopping his patterns, "my personal slave," he added with a devilish tone.

"What ?" Duo incredulously out of shock. Heero repeated himself. Duo just opened his mouth slightly still taking in the information. Heero trailed his fingers across Duo's cheek. Duo pulled away. He couldn't believe it. Here he was a slave again and not just any slave but a pleasure slave for one of the most gorgeous men he had seen in his life. What was he going to do? He was not going to loose his dignity to someone he knew would just treat him like a whore even though said person was almost irresistible. He was trapped though, his weak body barely responding to the simple commands that he was putting it through. He was just stuck, helpless. And what about Quatre? Where was he? He could have died for all Duo knew. His only friend for the past few years. Tears started to form in his eyes and slid down his pale cheek. Heero looked at them and slowly brushed the tears away from Duo's face, yet more started to fall. Heero leaned forward and started to kiss away the tears. Duo still in a small state of shock didn't do anything even when he felt Heero's arms snake around his back and start massaging it. He stiffened.

"You're going to need some food ." At the mention of food, Duo forgot his fear of Heero's wandering hands and perked up.

"Food?"

"Yes, after a week of no food or water you're going to need it. I can't have you dropping unconscious." Heero called for a maid and told her to bring some food up. Duo asked the question that had been bugging him.

"Where is Quatre?"

"Believe me he is good hands. I wouldn't worry about him." Duo's tense body relaxed some what. He looked down at his body. There were cuts and scrapes all over him, not to mention that there were very long whip marks on his back. He winced as his fingers traced over some of the cuts. Heero grabbed the hand back and brought it to his lips, kissing it. Duo meant to pull back but he was dizzy with pain and hunger, his weak body about to give in.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, we don't want your cuts to reopen." Duo gave way, partially also because of Heero's touch. It made him want to melt. Heero caught him and pulled him into a sitting position on his lap. Duo thought he was just going to turn into goo. Heero's scent was invading his nose and playing tricks with his mind not to mention Heero's hands which were now wandering knowingly around his back and front with feather light touches, which wanted to make Duo moan out and ask for more, but he issued out as much self-restraint as he could and let Heero continue for a while, not wanting to submit him. He knew that was what Heero was trying to get him to do.

Just then a knock on the door brought Duo back to life at the prospect of food. Heero answered by telling the maid to bring the food inside. The maid brought the food and set it on a table before leaving. Heero went to the table to pick up the tray and let duo fall back onto the soft comforter and pillows. Duo struggled to get into a sitting position but could not. He growled in frustration as Heero set the tray down on the bed. He smirked at Duo's futile attempts to get up and took advantage of this and went over and straddled Duo. Duo hardened the instant he felt Heero on him.

"Before you get anything to eat we are going to go over the rules and you have to abide by your honor to break any of them." Duo growled and struggled futilely to get out from under Heero even though he knew it was impossible in his current state. Heero looked down at the squirming Duo and bent over to kiss him. Duo immediately stopped moving, savoring the taste of Heero's mouth. _What? Why do I like this? Why do I feel like I would like to stay with him forever? _Heero stopped and smirked down at Duo, his cobalt eyes boring into Duo's perplexed violet ones. He then started to trail kisses down Duo's cheek and neck. Duo let out a small gasp. Heero smiled against Duo's skin.

"Yes, I agree," he gasped out. Heero continued for a moment and smiled down at Duo before kissing his nose lightly.

"Well it's not like you really had a choice anyway." Duo growled at the amused Heero. This had just been an excuse to get under his skin. "Now for food. Can you sit up?" All thoughts left Duo as he struggled to sit, failing miserably. "Well, I guess I will take that as a no." He sat Duo up and brought the tray closer. Duo attacked the food ravenously. Heero watched as he devoured the food. After Duo was finished a maid was called in to take the tray away. Duo felt very good. The hunger in his stomach was gone and he was starting to get sleepy again. Heero let him fall asleep as he left the room to go and get his lunch.

Duo awoke feeling very comfortable and refreshed. There was no hunger in his stomach anymore. He hoped that Quatre was getting similar treatment, well except for the whole pleasure slave thing. Duo noticed that Heero was not there anymore. He sighed. Some time alone to think about stuff. Duo felt his strength return and he softly padded towards the window. He looked down. The room must be on the top floor because the ground was hundreds of feet down. The birds were chirping happily while flying across beautifully manicured lawns with stunning gardens and fountains.

Suddenly arms encased his body and held him against a smooth chest. Duo sighed and relaxed. This was his life now. He would eventually have to get used to this. There was no way out. He may as well get used to it sooner than later. It might not be too bad, considering his master wasn't someone old and wrinkly as he remembered was his old master. Of course then he hadn't been a pleasure slave. Heero kissed Duo lightly on the shoulder.

"You need a bath."

"Is it that obvious?" Duo said sarcastically. He then found himself being carried in arms towards what appeared to be the bathroom. Heero set him down in front of a large screen and opened it while motioning him to get inside while he disappeared to grab some soaps.

The bath was more like a hot spring. Rocks were scattered all over the place and there were several little waterfalls to give it the appearance that it was. The water was steaming. Duo stripped down quickly hoping Heero wouldn't be back while he was. He eased himself into the water. Heero walked in just as he was sitting in the water that now went up half way to his chest. He closed his eyes letting the warm water enclose him completely. He felt a small wave and found himself right next to Heero who yanked him onto his lap. Duo was about to protest, but Heero placed a finger on his lips.

"You'd better get used to this." Duo sighed and relaxed against Heero's well sculpted chest. A warm wash cloth was slowly cleaning every inch of him. Duo felt like he was in heaven. He was then set down on the ledge and a hand slowly started to unbraid his hair and work shampoo into it massaging his scalp. Duo moaned and sighed. It felt so good to have someone take care of his hair. Heero smiled and rinsed Duo's hair out before applying conditioner. He rinsed that out and set Duo back onto his lap, his head resting on top of Duo's whose was resting against Heero's chest.

"As you can see I like the color black so you will be wearing the color black whether you like it or not."

"Alright." Duo could do nothing but agree.

"Umm...Is Quatre," Duo asked uncomfortably, "er..receiving the same... _treatment _as I am? I mean I would feel bad if he wasn't as...er comfortable." Heero laughed out loud. Duo glared at him, blushing.

"Don't worry, I'd imagine he is."

Duo glared at him some more.

"I'll make sure he is taken care of if he isn't right now."

"Okay." Duo said softening up a bit. Heero then picked him out of the tub and set him down, getting a good view of Duo's lithe body. A telltale blush crept up through Duo's body to his cheeks. Heero smirked and started to dry off every inch of that lucius body. Duo moaned out loud without knowing it eliciting a devilish smile from Heero. Duo wrapped his torso with a towel as did Heero as he found a brush. After that was done Duo was sat down and Heero started braiding his hair with the utmost care. Duo felt like he was going to melt again. Skilled hands wove his hair gently. Taking a blue ribbon, Heero tied the end of Duo's hair, kissing Duo's now clean, creamy skin.

Afterward, when he was dressed, Heero led him back into the bedroom. There Duo was motioned to sit down while Heero brought out a brown leather-backed case. He opened it and revealed a beautiful collar along with two wrist bands and one ankle band which had a small bell attached to it to so that Duo would be easily heard if he was going to steal something or if he was trying to escape. The collar was silver with gold inlaid with the black dragon snaking along the length of it. In the place of its eyes were two small sapphires. It was magical so that it tightened around the neck and gave a pinch of electricity if orders were not obeyed to the master of its wearer or if the slave tried to escape. If the master issued a command that required the slave to go farther away then its normal range then the collar would allow the slave to carry its task out. The wrist bands and ankle band were similar except they were plainer. Duo whimpered and stood up and scurried away several feet. This was the part that he was dreading. If he was forced into the bands and collar, he knew that would mark him as a personal slave. He wondered what Quatre would say.

"Duo come here." Heero said in a serious voice. "Face it, I'm going to catch you sooner or later." He said advancing on the frightened Duo. Duo was about to run towards the door when he was tackled and pushed to the ground on his stomach. Heero took advantage of the stunned Duo and straddled Duo's back. Duo whimpered.

"Please don't." He whispered, tears silently trailing down his face.

"Duo this is reality, face it." Heero grabbed one of Duo's struggling wrists and undid the clasp of the band with a small key and fastened it onto Duo wrist. He then did the same with the other. Then, he turned over and took Duo's right ankle and fastened the band with the small bell onto it. Lastly, the one thing Duo had been dreading throughout the entire process, Heero leaned over Duo and pushed his head up slightly to slip the collar onto his neck. Fresh tears sprung into Duo's eyes. He was captured now forever. Heero got off Duo gently and turned him over into a sitting position against the wall looking into those saddened violet eyes. He gently kissed away the tears and gave Duo a hug. He then got up and motioned Duo to sit on the bed. The bell from the anklet jingled as Duo walked over and hopped up onto the silk sheets.

"I know you really don't like this, but it has to be done." Heero said climbing up beside him. New tears burst into Duo's eyes and Heero gave him a hug letting Duo cry into his chest. _Better he cries it out because nothing is going to change for a while. _After Duo was done with his last sniffles Heero told him that it was time to go down stairs for dinner. Duo steeled himself not to cry ever again. Heero started walking towards the door and Duo felt a small tug. That was his queue. He obediently followed Heero down the stairs to dinner.

* * *

This had some grammatical revisions done but nothing major. I hope you liked it

One question, does any one know why in your summary if you want to write 1 (plus) 2 the plus sign doesn't show up? That just irks me.

Until next time,

Hotaru


	4. CT IV

Captured Treasures IV It's been a long time. So sorry this took so long. Trust me, I have a direction this story is going in so hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up soon. All the other chapters have now been converted to the world of html, so all the formatting should show up (or I messed up). 

I would like to thank all of those who reviewed last chapter(Sorry I did not dothis for the previous chapters, I'm going to start now): BluePig, ZephyrGundam, MiakaChan5, flora, cryearthstearsfalltou, Amethyst Bubble, Tortured Artist 666, feckless, Hikaru, annakas, BabyTraci, rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike, Loushei, TheSacredFlame, Blue Eyed Angel2, Nephtyr, fairy of irrelevance, Coriah, Aurora of the Moon, Beta 4 Hire, magic-shield, storie2tell, darkrevenge, Maria, Wolf Riku, D.A, Hellie-chan, Shinigami's Lover, dark revenge, gatogirl1, Maria, world dreamer999, Kimpatsu no Hoseki, animecrazer1.

Thank youto anyone I missed during the reposting. You guys really got me to continue this story so thanks again!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.

* * *

--- 

Dinner could have been called...an affair. It started out fine, but then after the first twenty minutes, things started plummeting.

When Duo, following Heero, walked into the dining hall, he was stopped in his tracks. Never in his life had he ever seen such a place. The ceiling was incredibly high so there was excellent ventilation. The many windows were tall with ornate window hangings. There was a dais where the royalty and their guests would sit. Other tables were set up on a lower level for the commoners including the many servants. The table where the royalty were to sit was set in gold and silver with the utmost care.

Duo felt a slight tug on his collar and looked at an amused Heero. "Hey you What are you laugh-" before Duo could finish his sentence he caught sight of blond hair and knew it was Quatre.

"Hey, Q " Duo was running towards him when he felt the recoil of the leash being stretched beyond its range. He fell backwards, throughly embarrassed. Heero laughed and came up towards Duo to release him from the constraints of the leash.

"Sorry, but that's just how it works," he said as his fingers worked at Duo's neck, "you had better get used to it." Duo's mouth just twitched into a small pout, but as soon as he was free, he took off to Quatre again. Their reunion was heartwarming: hugs, and sighs of relief were shared between the two.

"Come along Quatre," said a boy of tall stature and side-swept hair, "Ah, you must Duo." Trowa looked over to his counterpart, Heero, and grinned. They all sat in the appropriate positions: Trowa and Heero at the upper far end of the hall with their parents and the other lords and ladies, Quatre and Duo at the lower end.

"Now, be a good boy," Duo imitated Heero's voice poorly for Quatre as they sat down on the table with other lower class people.

"Well, it was not too bad..." Quatre blushed when said this.

"Did he do something to you?" Duo asked rather violently, making his implication very clear.

"No, no!"

"Okay, good."

"How about you? Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Well...it was nice."

"WHAT? You think being a slave is _nice _?"

"No, I mean being taken care of, almost lovingly."

"Do you know what people like our so called 'masters' do with people like us."

"Yes, Duo, I know." Quatre said with a sigh.

"Their just going to treat us like whores!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to bring up any bad stuff."

"It's okay...admit it."

"Admit what?"

"That you liked it. I mean that you liked being taken care of."

"..." Duo thought on this for a second before answering, "...yeah, it wasn't bad at all. It's nice every once and a while to find someone caring about your well being even if it is to make you a better bed slave."

Quatre nodded in agreement and was about to reply when food arrived. "Wow I'm famished!"

Duo acquiesced by digging into the food. He would think of a plan of sorts to get them out of the castle and to freedom, but right now it was time to eat.

After about an hour and half, the tables were cleared and many people decided to go along walking in the gardens for a while to rouse themselves from the drowsiness that ensued after eating a heavy meal. Trowa and Heero caught up with Quatre and Duo.

"We need to discuss something very important, so you both are permitted to walk along in the gardens with us if you want to." Heero said as he walked up to them, Trowa in tow.

"Sure, why not?" Quatre said, nodding to Duo. They needed to finish their conversation from earlier.

Hence, the walk commenced. Trowa would have liked to spend a pleasant night walking through the gardens or a night in the bath with his perfect slave, but matters of the state needed to be attended to, unfortunately. He knew Heero was thinking something along the same lines because throughout their conversation about worker's unions his eyes kept wandering back towards Duo and Quatre who were walking several meters behind them.

"So what do you think we can do about this?" Duo inquired when Quatre and he were a safe distance away from the arguing Trowa and Heero.

"About what?"

"Escaping! What else?"

"Shh! Not so loud! I don't really know what to do. Honestly, I have no idea where anything is in this place."

"Yeah, but we've got to get out of here. I don't know about you, but I don't care what feelings they have for us. All I know is that I'm tired of being a slave, and I want out!"

Quatre sighed deeply, "Unfortunately we're just going to have to wait for a bit longer so that we can figure out the best way to ditch this place."

"What are you saying? Let's just go now!"

"Duo, I already explained that we simply do not have the adequate knowledge to make a successful attempt at escape!"

"I know what it is," Duo said tempestuously, "you're smitten with that Lord Trowa guy! Well, you know what? He's just going to throw you away like he has thousands of other people like you!"

"And how exactly would you know that considering that you don't even know who he is?" Quatre spat back as angrily.

"Aha! So it is true!"

"I never said that!"

"Whatever! If you want to stay here and play submissive slave boy, then fine with me! I'll just leave without you!" With a huff, Duo walked off the opposite direction, towards the castle.

Heero finished talking to Trowa, and they closed matters in a pleasant tone, obviously in agreement. He turned and saw Duo storming off and followed him into the palace.

Trowa and Quatre walked back to the sleeping quarters in silence, except for Trowa's fiddling with Quatre's leash. Trowa opened the door of the sleeping chamber and motioned for Quatre to enter before him; he shut the door behind them. He sat Quatre down on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, what's wrong? You seem sad."

"What are you talking about?" Quatre feigned innocence.

"I mean, I saw that you looked kinda down on the way here. Was it something Duo said?"

"It was nothing at all, really," Quatre replied, softening up with the care that he saw in Trowa's eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," with that, Trowa pushed Quatre back on the bed and kissed him lightly at first, but when he felt Quatre responding, he deepened the kiss.

Quatre did not really know what was going on, but it felt good. He could not remember the last time that someone had been so gentle and caring towards him. Honestly, he was frightened at first when Trowa came onto him, memories from the past about sadistic masters coming up, but then when his lips connected with Trowa's his mind went numb.

They broke away after another couple minutes of kissing when Trowa decided that it was time for bed. Quatre and he changed into pajamas; the former just stood still and wondered where he would be sleeping. Trowa sensed this.

"You will be sleeping beside me from now on," Trowa said this forcefully, he needed to make sure that his bed slave understood what their relationship was. Quatre hesitated for a moment, but realized that he did not have a choice and climbed into bed next to Trowa who just had got under the covers. He was tense; Quatre did not want to lose his virginity so soon. He gulped.

"Don't worry I won't force you into anything so soon." Quatre sighed in relief.

With a snap of Trowa's fingers, the lights in the room dimmed down into darkness. Trowa wrapped his arms around Quatre's slim waist. Quatre tensed up, but eventually fell asleep, exhausted from the events that had occurred over the last several days, not to mention from his new and unfamiliar situation.

A week later...

Duo thought that he should just get used to his new situation. Earlier in the game when he had first been captured, his disheartened mind told him to just give in; furthermore, after a tough life that was based on stealing and fragile funds, being taken cared of and laying back a little did not seem like a bad idea. However, there was just one problem, he was a slave. He had no freedom to do as he pleased; he had to wait until he got permission from some one else to perform what seemed like simple actions before. He had planned to meet up with Quatre up for lunch to sort out what had happened the previous week; they had not been seeing eye to eye since then. Also, it seemed to Duo that Quatre was getting even more chummy with his new master, Trowa. He, of course, had to get permission from Heero to do so.

Right now, he had to go to attend a tutoring session. Apparently, even though they were slaves, they were expected to be educated. Duo was not particularly fond of it, but he did not have a choice in the matter. He started walking towards the library where his lesson would be; he was going to be about fifteen minutes early, maybe he would catch up on some of his work from the previous tutoring sessions. Walking into the library, he was surprised to find Heero fingering through a book, evidently he was back from his tour of the military camps. The past week had been interesting, he had already had some close encounters with Heero that could definitely be called sexual, and he was not sure how he felt about it. He just did not know. Duo closed the door behind him and leaned up against a desk.

"It's nice to see you again, Duo." Heero said, a devilish smile gracing his face. Duo missed it.

"You too, master." He almost spat out the latter part.

"You know," Heero said as he moved closer to Duo, "you don't have to call me that."

"Well, what else–" Duo was cut off by Heero's unexpected kiss. Duo did not respond at first, but then one of those magical hands started unbuttoning his shirt and running up his muscular chest. Duo's breath hitched in his throat as Heero's talented fingers teased his nipples to perked up redness; Heero deepened the kiss, eliciting a small whimper from Duo who berated himself for giving into Heero. A loud knock at the door interrupted them.

"Master Duo, are you ready for your lesson? May I come in?"

Duo and Heero were scrambling to get things together. In the frenzy, they managed to knock off papers and books, but managed to get their clothes on.

Heero called out when they were done, "Yes, you may come in." They teacher walked inside.

"Oh, Lord Yuy, I was not aware that you were here," he said with a bow.

"Well, I trust that you will have a good lesson," with that, Heero walked out the door.

"Okay, Master Maxwell, I believe we have a lot to cover today, let's get started."

Unfortunately, Duo could not get time to meet up with Quatre properly. Apparently, Heero had other uses in mind for him because he had horse riding lessons and archery among other things. Duo thought that he would simply be a bed slave not really a companion.

An interesting proposition came up later in the week, however, that would probably give Duo a chance to speak with Quatre for some time. Heero and Trowa were going on a hunting trip in the woods surrounding the castle, and they wanted their new slaves to accompany them since they had received some shooting training already. What better way to test it out? So it was set for the next day's afternoon.

The sun was high in the sky; the four mounts passed through the lush forest. Duo looked around wearily, he had seen nothing worth shooting. Quatre sighed tiredly, he really did not have any desire to shoot another animal.

The hours wore on, Heero had shot two rabbits and Trowa had a deer in the sack on his pepper mount. They had decided not to take any hounds. Suddenly, a rustle was heard in the nearby tree tops. Duo though that it was probably a bird, but then was skeptical. He knew what people who sneaked around sounded like, and this was it.

Right on cue, seven green-clad men landed with near-silent thuds on the ground around the group. Heero and Trowa went to aim with their guns at the closest warrior, however, he was too fast and grabbed the nearest human, Quatre, and used him as a shield. Trowa and Heero lowered their guns, but they second they did, they men started attacking, their faces hidden behind masks. A brawl of sorts started. People started grabbing for Duo who leaped off his horse and started going after the man who had Quatre at knife point; the man started running away with Quatre slung on his back, the knife prodding him in various places to remind him not to struggle. Quatre was already having problems of his own. Because he was wearing a magical collar like Duo's, it started tightening around his neck. He tried to grope at it in hopes of removing it, but the magical properties of it governed that the wearer could not remove it from his own neck.

Duo screamed back at Trowa to release his power on the collar, but Trowa was too busy fighting. The kidnapper sensed the problem that Quatre was having, and obviously did not want him to die, so he broke off the collar. Duo could only shout and run after the kidnapper so long, because he was starting to feel the effects of the collar on his neck. He could see Quatre reaching out to him and even daring to shout out his name. Duo called back, but collapsed on the ground because he could hardly breathe anymore because of the collar. Hot tears started running down his face. He was going to lose his best friend because he was stuck as a slave and could not go anywhere unless he had permission. He hated it. They had not even been able to sort out their problems before parting. If only he could have continued after the kidnapper, he may have been able to save Quatre. Being a slave was really becoming a liability.

* * *

Wow it has been a long time. I hope you guys haven't lost touch with this story. Thanks for being patient and reviewing (those reviews really helped be get motivated to put this chapter out so thanks a lot!). Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 

Until next time,

Hotaru


End file.
